This invention relates generally to pet apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pet apparel in combination with a leash for an animal such as a dog or a cat.
Pet apparel for animals such as dogs and cats are available in the form of sweaters, vests, coats or blankets which, when worn by the animal, keeps it warm while providing protection from the elements. A dog, for example, in addition to a pet apparel, typically has a collar to which a leash is mechanically attached for walking by the dog""s master. The leash being separately attachable to the collar with a snap is somewhat inconvenient to use and may be lost or misplaced and is typically not directly an integral part of the pet apparel. Also, snaps can jam or become fouled with dirt making them difficult to connect to the collar particularly by small children, handicapped persons or by those having limited hand or finger mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,199 to Tamura, shows a walking jacket for cats with a leash, separately detachably attached thereto (see FIGS. 4 and 5). A problem with the invention is that the leash is not integral with the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 to Harris discloses a vehicle safety harness for pets with a fabric jacket with straps and a connector ring 43 for attaching a leash. A problem with the invention is that a separate leash must be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,309 to Collins discloses an animal support harness with a handle 14 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,906 to Smith discloses a small animal harness with straps and hook and latch fasteners and a ring 32 to which a leash may be attached.
None of the above prior art devices disclose a pet apparel with an integral leash fixedly attached thereto nor do they disclose a pocket disposed on the pet apparel for storing the leash when not needed.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional pet apparel, animal harness or the like, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfilled need for an improved pet apparel in combination with a leash, instead of a separate leash for use with a collar and a separate pet apparel.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a pet apparel that has an integral leash for use as a pet apparel which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art pet apparel. Such a pet apparel should be one that is easy to use, is positively securable to an animal and is economically manufactured.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a pet apparel comprising a material blank with an integral leash, for use as a collarless pet apparel which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pet apparel with a leash and with a pocket for storing the leash when not needed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pet apparel with a leash which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a pet apparel with a leash that is simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost and easy to use.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for a pet apparel with an integral leash and with a pocket for storing the leash. The resulting invention provides a user the capability of conveniently being able to walk a dog or a cat without the need to provide a separate leash or collar.
The above and the other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention, which, according to a first aspect, provides a pet apparel for an animal comprising a material blank having a central portion, a first arm and a second arm extending horizontally from the central portion and a first leg and a second leg extending angularly from the central portion. A leash having a first end is fixedly attached to the central portion of the material blank. The leash has a second free end on which a loop is formed. A means for removably attaching the material blank to the animal so that the first leg and the second leg completely encircles the neck of the animal and the first arm and the second arm completely encircles the abdomen of the animal between the front legs and the rear legs is provided. The central portion of the material blank disposed on the back of the animal such that the leash is accessible.
The second aspect is a special case of the first aspect of this invention with additional features.
According to a second aspect of the invention a pet apparel in combination with a leash for an animal is provided where the means for removably attaching the material blank to the animal is a hook and loop fastener attached to a front face of said material blank on the first arm and on the first leg and to a rear face of the material blank on the second arm and on the second leg so that when the material blank is placed on the animal, the hook and loop fastener is engaged in a mating relationship thereby securely, adjustably, attaching the material blank to the animal.
The third aspect is a special case of the first aspect and second aspects of this invention with additional features.
According to a third aspect of the invention, disclosed is a pet apparel in combination with a leash and a pocket for storing the leash, for an animal. The pocket, having an access opening therein, is disposed on a front face of the material blank on the central portion. The first end of the leash is permanently attached to the central portion of the material blank in close proximity to the access opening in the pocket with a stitch by sewing. The pocket having a flap with a closure disposed on the flap and on the pocket for retainably closing the pocket when the leash is stowed therein.